


Him and I

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Jasper Hale, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper Hale x reader smutBit of orgasm denial, Major Jasper Whitlock
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 55





	Him and I

**Author's Note:**

> Song "Him and I" by G Easy ft. Halsey

Cross my heart, hope to die   
To my lover, I'd never lie   
He said "be true", I swear I'll try In the end,   
it's him and I   
He's out his head,   
I'm out my mind   
We got that love, the crazy kind   
I am his and he is mine   
In the end, it's him and I,   
him and I

She always had a small problem with Bella and Edwards relationship, he acted as if his life would depend on her, even though he was already dead. (Y/n) joined the family at the same time as Emmett did, after all they both were siblings, real siblings. As soon as Jasper got in the picture she was hooked, he was her mate, her forever. 

With all the problems that followed Bella Swan around, Jasper and her had barely any time alone together. Currently they were training with the mutts from the reservoir, Jasper was showing off his knowledge, flexing his muscles while fighting Alice, (y/n) couldn’t take her eyes off him, she was hot and bothered and desperately needed her release.

My '65 speeding up the PCH,   
a hell of a ride   
They don't wanna see us make it, they just wanna divide  
2017 Bonnie and Clyde   
Wouldn't see the point of living on if one of us died, yeah   
Got that kind of style everybody try to rip off YSL dress   
under when she takes the mink off Silk on her body,   
pull it down and watch it slip off   
Ever catch me cheating, she would try to cut my

Jasper was standing behind his mate, his hands placed on her hips, her back pressed against his chest, he was too focused on the fight between Emmett and one of the wolfs, oblivious to what (y/n) was feeling. 

She started rubbing herself against him, her ass pressed against his crotch, trying not to draw any attention to them, silent huffs left Jaspers lips. She started smirking, building up the pressure on his crotch, she could feel him hardening, his bulge pressed against her.

“Behave.”, his voice was low, his accent always got thicker as soon as he was aroused. But she didn’t stop, his knuckles were turning white, the grip on her hips only got stronger, desperately trying to get her to stop. (Y/n) knew that he was close, so she suddenly stepped away from him, making her way towards her brother, a devilish smirk on her face. 

Crazy, but I love her,   
I could never run from her   
Hit it, no rubber, never would no one touch her   
Swear we drive each other mad, she be so stubborn   
But, what the fuck is love with no pain, no suffer   
Intense, this shit, it gets dense   
She knows when I'm out of it like she could just sense   
If I had a million dollars or was down to ten cents   
She'd be down for whatever, never gotta convince

As soon as she stepped foot into the house, he had her pressed against the wall, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes, she would suffer for what she has done to him earlier on. This was nothing new between the pair, they like to rile each other up, enjoyed teasing each other non stop. 

“The rest of the family is out hunting. We are all alone.”, his teeth gazed along her neck, she was a moaning mess by now, his bulge pressed into her clothes core. Jasper speeded them to their room, placing her on the queen sized bed, “take your clothes off.”, his major side was slowly taking over.

She didn’t dare back talk him, this was dangerous territory, the major was ruthless, liked to hear her beg, watch her squirm under his touch, punish her for her teasing. He pressed her face into one of the pillows, ass high up in the air, his cold hand left marks on her ass, proving to her that he had the upper hand. 

Without preparing her for his huge cock Jasper rammed into her core, whimpers leaving her mouth, “you can only cum if I allow it darlin’.”. This was rare, Jasper was not one for orgasm denial. 

Cross my heart, hope to die   
To my lover, I'd never lie (I love you, baby)   
He said "be true", I swear I'll try   
In the end, it's him and I   
He's out his head, I'm out my mind   
We got that love, the crazy kind   
I am his and he is mine   
In the end, it's him and I

Their skin was slapping against each other, one of Japsers hands gripped her ponytail, arching her head back, her eyes were beginning to roll back, her pussy fluttered around his cock. “Jasper I am so close.”, suddenly his thrusts got slower, his hand leaving her swollen clit, “beg.”.

The tone of his voice told her that he wasn’t joking. “Please Jasper, please let me cum.”, he picked up the speed of his thrusts once again, Jasper loved to hear her beg, it made him feel powerful. 

“Hold on a little while longer darlin’.”, the vampire was chasing his own release, he always liked to cum at the same time as his mate did.

We turn up, mobbin' 'til the end of time   
Only one who gets me, I'm a crazy fuckin' Gemini   
Remember this for when I die   
Everybody dressed in all black, suits and a tie   
My funeral will be lit if I   
Ever go down or get caught, or they identify   
My bitch was the most solid, nothing to solidify   
She would never cheat, you'd never see her with a different guy

“I can’t Jasper please, please I need to cum.”, she could barely form a sentence, the feeling of her orgasm fast approaching made her squirm, she desperately needed to cum. “You can do it babe.”, after three more harsh thrusts he whispered in her ear “cum”. 

And cum she did, she bit into the pillow, screamed into it, this was one of the most powerful orgasms she ever had. She didn’t hear Jaspers deep moans as he released himself into her, didn’t notice him pulling out. As her senses were slowly coming back, she turned towards her mate, some sunlight was falling through the big windows, both of them were sparkling by now. 

Ever tell you different, then it's a lie   
See, that's my down bitch, see, that's my soldier   
She keeps that thang-thang if anyone goes there   
Calm and collected, she keeps her composure   
And she gon' ride for me until this thing over   
We do drugs together (together), fuck up clubs together (together)  
And we'd both go crazy (crazy) if we was to sever   
You know?   
We keep mobbin', it's just me and my bitch   
Fuck the world, we just gon' keep getting rich, you know?

“I love you so much.”, she whispered in his ear as he carried her towards their bathroom, desperate for a shower. “I love you too darlin’, you lil’ tease.”, he smirked at her as the water was soaking them both wet. 

A supposedly quick shower turned into making out underneath the warm water for thirty minutes. By now the family had returned, suspecting what had happened between the pair. 

Cross my heart, hope to die   
To my lover, I'd never lie  
He said "be true", I swear I'll try In the end,   
it's him and I   
He's out his head, I'm out my mind   
We got that love, the crazy kind   
I am his and he is mine   
In the end, it's him and I


End file.
